Rime
Rime is a member of the Los Angeles Protectorate. She succeeded Alexandria as team leader there. Personality Rime is highly professional, controlled and taciturn, with a rigid, businesslike manner. Weaver speculates that Rime's frosty demeanor might have been linked to her development of ice-based powers.Drone 23.2 Reputation Prior to assuming command of the Los Angeles Protectorate Rime was considered one of the top heroes in the organization. Parahumans IRC said: Wildbow: Armsmaster appears in the posters and such of the top Protectorate heroes. Wildbow:When they do the image of everyone standing in a 'v' formation Parahumans IRC said: Wildbow: Nah. Legend in front, Alex and Eidolon to the left and right, respectively. Then Myrddin, Chev, Cinereal, Narwhal, Rime, Exalt, Armsmaster, Dragon suit silhouette in the background, wings echoing the wings of the PRT logo over their heads. - IRC conversation archived on Spacebattles Appearance Rime has black hair and wears a blue skintight costume with trimmed fur on the collar.“Rime, team leader of Los Angeles,” Defiant said. Taking over for Alexandria, I thought. A cape with black hair in a blue skin-tight costume with fur. I recognized her from the Echidna event, the cape who made ice crystals. I remembered how she’d been following Chevalier’s orders. His second in command? It made sense he’d promote someone he knew to the second largest team in America. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 Abilities and Powers Rime creates and throws "ice fractals" that she could control the path of and expanded explosively on impact.Rime Created compressed ice fractals that could curve in air. Fractals exploded into glaciers on impact. Protectorate - parahumanList, bolded edit by Wildbow. She can predetermine the size and shape of these glaciers, to such ends as forming ice armor or walls.“Sniper’s active,” Rime’s voice came through the earbuds. She was panting. “Deliberate, accurate shooter. I’ve taken three bullets, ice armor took most of the force out of the shots. Bambina is accompanied by Starlet and August Prince, um. Shooter’s shots ricochet. Can’t dodge. There’s wounded just outside craft. Traffic caught underneath when you fell.” “Stop talking and get inside,” Prefab said. “Can’t close the gap to the Kulshedra without getting shot again. He’s cutting me off.” “Use crystals to form a wall, get inside, damn it,” Prefab said. “Ricochets,” Rime stressed. “I- shit!” - Excerpt from Drone 23.2 Given her ability to fly she was able to act as a bombardier throwing down her "ice fractals" as bombs and similar. History Background She seemed to have had her trigger event relatively young. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Rime was deployed against Echidna under Chevalier's command, using her powers to contain Echidna and the clones in ice.I contacted the ice dispenser. She was trying to cover Echidna in more ice, but the wind was blowing the shards away. “Need your help to contain clones. This way.” My bugs pointed the way. She hesitated, tried to shout something to Chevalier, but went unheard. She decided to follow my instruction, flying in the direction I’d indicated with the bugs. Okay, so she was one of Chevalier’s people. I told Chevalier, “Your ice cape is dealing with clones.” - Excerpt from Scourge 19.6 She castigated Alexandria when the Triumvirate member tried to defend her crimes.“Nobody can know what happened today,” Alexandria said, utterly calm. Someone scoffed. “You want us to keep your secret?” “Not the secret,” she said, unfazed by the scoff. “Echidna. Four capes were inside her when she was scoured away. More were injured or killed in the course of the fight, or in Shatterbird’s attack. We can’t cover that up. We shouldn’t. They were good capes. But we can’t tell the whole story.” “You don’t get to say that,” the ice-generating cape said. “You have no place, saying that.” - Excerpt from Scourge 19.7 Post-Echidna After Alexandria's incapacitation, Rime took over as team leader of the Los Angeles Protectorate and second-in-command of the new Protectorate, a position she would fill in life for two months and posthumously for almost two years. She also supervised the Wards' fight against the Adepts via earbuds.Drone 23.1 Rime participated in a fight against Bambina's team alongside members of various Protectorate teams, including her own. In the ensuing confrontation, she was shot three times by the Number Man and was forced to encase herself in a column of ice after failing to make headway against her assailants.Drone 23.2 She died in the battle against Behemoth at New Delhi after attempting to encase his surroundings and body parts in ice.Interlude 24.x Trivia *The word "rime", a homophone for "rhyme", refers to frost formed on cold objects by the rapid freezing of water vapor; to rime an object is to cover it with such frost. *Despite speculation, Rime was not part of the inaugural Wards team.Reddit comment by Wildbow about who was on the original Wards *Her shadow as seen by Chevalier was of her younger self, hiding her face. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Blaster Category:Heroes Category:Protectorate Category:Mover Category:Deceased Category:Worm Characters